Vampire De Lebeau
by Luinfirith
Summary: It is hard to explain with out giving it away-- but I'll try. Remy and Pyro are on a journey to slay the Vampire of Felnarl-- but it isn't an ordinary vampire. Either a Romy or a Ryro, I'm not sure. R&R bitte!
1. Default Chapter

Vampire (De Lebleau)  
  
A.N. : I don't know if I want to make this a Romy or a Ryro. Yes, the title does suggest Lebleau, but that means nothing. NOTHING, YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!! Okay, second part. If you don't review, I won't continue. I am notorious for not finishing my stories. That, dear friends, is because of YOU. YOU don't review, _I_ lose confidence in my writing skills. Simple. CAUSE and EFFECT. Are we clear? Listen, I don't wanna be mean. I love ya guys. Really I do. But it is imperative that you review. Okay, on with the story!  
  
Remy Lebleau entered the tavern, escaping the brooding sky and frozen winds. Dead leaves blew in from the winds behind Remy, scattering across the thick uneven floor boards. Rain began to pour behind Remy as he stepped inside the low lighted bar. He heard lowered voices as he passed groups of burly men huddled in the back corners, feeling their gazes beneath he hoods of their cloaks.  
  
Remy slid swiftly into an empty bar seat. He pulled the hood of his cloak back. The bar tender recoiled back a step when he turned around and saw Remy's red and black eyes. The bar tender winced, but a customer is a customer to him. He handed Remy a mug of mead as Remy began to shuffle his deck of cards and then dealt himself a hand. As he laid down the cards, tiny flames danced over the layout. Remy raised a bemused eyebrow and glanced at the "owner" of the dancing fire. Warmth and spices filled the air around Remy.  
  
St. John Allderdyce sat to the right of Remy. He had an aloof grin on his face as he reclined easily in the chair. His bright red trench coat trailed out behind him.  
  
"Well Mate, what are we playin' t'night?" He spoke quickly, his foreign accent heavy.  
  
Remy grinned. "Remy be wondrin' when you'd show. What be keeping ya?"  
  
John laughed. "Oi mate. When ya hear the sirens, then you'll know." He laughed again and attempted to get the bar tender's attention. "Hey Mate, you notice tha' guy in the corner starin' at ya?"  
  
"Remy be noticin'."  
  
"Is that 'im?"  
  
"Maybe. Remy be thinking we should check it out." He said standing up.  
  
"Oh blood e' ell' mate. You gonna get us killed." John said shaking his head. He followed Remy over to the back corner, flicking his lighter underneath his trench coat. He stepped to the right of Remy and waited, slightly edging from foot to foot.  
  
Remy opened his mouth to interrogate the shaded man, holding his staff ready for attack, but the man in the corner spoke first. His voice was low and deep, an unrecognizable tone.  
  
"My name is Eric, but for this conversation and the many to follow call me "Magneto". I suggest for your own indiscretions you come up withy our own alias. I do not care to know your actually names, they will only get you killed."  
  
Remy thought for a while, glanced over at John who seemed to be in an even deeper state of thought, and then turned back to "Magneto". "Gambit then be de name of de swamp rat."  
  
Magneto looked to John for an answer, but John was still in deep thought. He shook his head in dismay, but for the most part ignored John.  
  
"Now, Gambit, I am the person who called you here. You needn't take offense to my interest in you. I was simply trying to see if you were one of the two men I sent for. Gambit, word of your name has traveled far for me to hear it, and I need your services. Have you heard of the Vampire of Felnarl?"  
  
Gambit shook his head. "Non." Magneto smiled slightly.  
  
"The Vampire of Felnarl has been known for over ten years. It lives in exile, either by choice or by banishment. My information tells me It lives in the castle of the late Lord Warren Worthington III. The Vampire supposedly killed him, taking over the manor. The castle was once beautiful and shining; a placed envied by the greatest and richest kings, but now is a dark, desolate place. Ivy and thorns embrace the walls, inside and out.  
Like most vampires, It flies out at night to the nearest town or village and claims It's victims. No one knows It's name or It's face." Magneto said, smiling and reclining in his seat.  
  
"Pyro!" John suddenly exclaimed. "Oi Mate! I've got it! I'll be known as Pyro!" Magneto nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"So you be wantin' Gambit to do a bit of slayin' eh?"  
  
"No, no, Gambit. I want you to bring It to me." He said, his voice suddenly donning a tone of ice and malice.  
  
"Now, run this by me once more Mate. You {want} to have a Vamp. near you?" Pyro exclaimed.  
  
"My reasons, Pyro, are my own, and surely not of your concern." Magneto said.  
  
Gambit looked at Pyro and nodded. "You've got yourself a deal Mate!" Magneto then stood up and extended his arm towards the coat rack. His cloak and top hat then shifted, floating towards him. His hand clasped over the two items and he drew his cloak over his back, top hat on his head. Magneto shook their hands, sealing the deal. As he began to move towards the doorway a group of men who had been raptly watching them, trying to over hear the conversation, walked over and encircled the three men. The Bar tender then stepped in front of the encirclement.  
  
"Aight', we gave ya a chance. Now get yer' {Mutie} asses outta' here!" He yelled, his voice cracking in fear. Magneto then waved his arm towards the left of two men, moving them aside with his mutant powers. He then walked out peacefully. Gambit and Pyro stood back to back after exchanging eager grins. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gambit and Pyro emerged from the inferno. They stood in the burning doorway for a moment, both unscathed and unharmed. Pieces of burning ceiling fell down around them, lighting columns on fire. The entire tavern was engulfed in flames. Burning embers floated up towards the abysmal night sky, fading into the deep blue. Both stood still, looking extremely satisfied, fire blazing around them. Slowly they stepped off of the porch of the tavern and placidly began walking down the middle of the street. The crowds that had gathered could hear them talking as the walked away.  
  
"That'll teach em' not t' harass us "muties". Aye Mate?"  
  
{Remy walked down a long stone corridor. He lifted his head up to the ceiling, but all he could see was black shadows. The floor was the purest white stone. Remy's footsteps eerily echoed further ahead of him and down the hallway. Chandeliers hung covered in cobwebs and dust above him, ready to fall at a moments notice. It seems as thought the candles lining the walls he walked by hadn't been lit for decades. Windows, huge glassless windows, sat high on the walls. Remy would tell they once had stained glass, as it shattered silently beneath his feet. The windows were massive and thick, and full grown man could lay down where the glass once was and still have head room. Faint streams of light sifted down through the empty windows and settled on the floor. A stately Raven then glided in and rested in the hollow of a window. Remy observed all of this as his footsteps ran ahead of him down the hall.  
  
Remy then looked down the massive stone hall to where the windows stopped and darkness coveted the end of the hallway. Where darkness shaded the end of the hall Remy could see a tall dark metal throne. A human looking figure slumped limply in the chair, seemingly void of all life. Long hair fell in front of it's face, covering it's features.  
  
Adrenalin began pumping quickly through his veins as he stepped closer, his echoing footsteps becoming louder with every step. He stopped three feet in front of the shadows that coveted the dark throne. Remy slowly extended his arm to touch the figure, to feel a cold dead body. He stopped his hand right before it penetrated the shadows.  
  
The figure then lifted its head up slightly, it's hair falling away from it's eyes. Glowing emerald eyes suddenly opened and pierced the darkness, piercing Remy.}  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Remy awoke sharply. He glanced around the room, his red and black eyes still unadjusted and seeing complete black. Slowly his pupils dilated and he could see around his room at the Inn. He closed his eyes tightly as a vice gripped his heart and lungs. Remy allowed himself to fall back onto his bed. The cold night air tingled on his bare chest as he slowly began breathing again. The vice lifted and Remy relaxed. In the back ground he could hear John lightly snoring. Remy then glanced around for his bed sheet, his mind set on more slumber. Failing to find the sheets he must have kicked away, Remy simply lay still on his bed. His eyelids became weighted and he could feel his eyes begin to role back into his head. After his eyes closed, burning emerald eyes burned into his vision. His beautiful red and black eyes flew open as quickly as they could.  
  
{"Non, no sleep for de Remy."} He thought heavily...... 


	2. Another bar, another weary day

Vampire (de Lebeau)  
  
Day began to set to night as the two weary mercenaries entered the town of Theron. People were still meandering about the town as if day had just begun.  
  
"Well, off to the nearest bar again, eh Mate?" John said with an aloof smile.  
  
"Yeah. Gambit said stiffly. Over the past couple of days Remy had not slept once. And constant travel with John Allderdyce was a very loud journey. Fatigue was taking its toll on the poor Cajun. Shrugging his weariness off he stood up straighter and opened his eyes wider, allowing the cool air to sting them a little.  
  
"That all y' got t' say Mate? Was' wrong?" John said, looking concerned. "Y' haven't been your normal self lately. Should I worry?"  
  
"Non, Remy just ain't able to sleep through de thunder quit like de Pyro."  
  
The two entered an Inn. Smoke hovered over the low ceiling, clouding and hazing what little light filtered through the dusty light bulbs. Remy took a feeble joy in seeing several tables playing high stake card games over mugs of warm mead. On the stage off in the back was beautiful woman singing. Short blonde hair came to the back of her neck and the ends flipped lightly outwards. Her deep blue eyes shimmered as her powerful voice sang. This woman wore a deep green dress that flowed straight down to her ankles. It had very thin straps that crossed once over her chest and crossed several times down to the low cut in the back of the dress. The front of the dress showed most of her breasts and had a split right up to her hip. The woman absolutely shined under the spotlight. As she finished singing she threw her hands into the air, releasing several small golden glowing orbs into the air. At the peek of their flight, the golden orbs exploded into a miniature fire works display. Applause erupted from the small audience that wasn't hypnotized by their own business.  
  
Gambit and Pyro sat at a vacant table in the center of the common room. A red haired woman in a typical bar wench dress sashayed over to them while they talked.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you two gentle men? Anything at all?" She asked leaning over the table smiling.  
  
"It's about time {Sheiyla}! Two mugs o' mead, bread and your oldest wine!" Pyro exclaimed. Gambit said nothing but rested his head on his propped up hands. He shook his head as Pyro clearly missed the red head's intentions. She leaned over directly next to Pyro's ear and lowered her voice seductively.  
  
"I mean-" Suddenly the woman was interrupted by a slap on the shoulder, off setting her balance. She barely managed to keep steady in her high heals, but recovered.  
  
"C'mon Jean! I'm sure these two men are exhausted and don't want your feeble attempts at getting laid! There are probably some drunk people in the men's bathroom that might appreciate you." The new woman said loudly. Jean stood upright and glared at the new woman. It was the lady who had been singing on the stage in the back. Angrily, Jean stormed away. The woman clad in green laughed and sat down.  
  
"Hiya! Sorry 'bout the town whore, but trust me, you don't want her service anyway! Looks real pretty, but she's pretty rotten on the inside. Now, you two look to be on some mission. What names do you wanna be referred to as?" She said energetically.  
  
"Name's John-I mean, Pyro. Yeah, my name's Pyro. What's yours love?" John said, already adopting a nick name for her. The woman seemed confused at what his foreign accent was, but shrugged it off.  
  
"My name's Tabitha." She turned to the exhausted Remy. "And what's yours?"  
  
Remy didn't stir for a moment. Collecting his breath to speak, he lifted his red and black eyes to hers. "Gambit. Now would de Cheré mind lowerin' her beau voice?" Tabitha smiled and laughed. Pyro was then looking around left and right, trying to get a hold of some bar maiden's attention.  
  
"S'cuse me! Could I {please} get some mead n' bread over here! Anyone?" He said hopefully. Laughing heartily, Tabitha waved her hand around in the air, grabbing the attention of the rather shabby looking man behind the bar.  
  
"Lance! Hey Lance, get some mead and bread over here for the two gentle men!" She called out. The man glared at her when he noticed she wanted his attention, but willingly sent out a bar maiden with the order. Turning around Tabitha smiled even brighter at the two travelers. "That's what you want, right?"  
Pyro nodded, his patent aloof smile on his face.  
  
"So, what kind of adventure are you two on? Are you guys valiant knights looking for a damsel to rescue? Or are you two dark mysterious slayers?" Tabitha said, her expression changing to suit each type of quest she mentioned.  
  
"Yeah {sheiyla}, were off to slay a demon!" John said, laughing.  
  
"I can tell, you both look like you haven't bathed in a week or so! Here, sty at our Inn above, all expenses on me." Tabitha said, lowering her voice. Hearing this, Remy raised his head a bit more.  
  
"Dat be the best thing that Gambit be hearin' all week." He said, showing a faint smile. Smiling in return, Tabitha lightly cocked her head to one side, eyes closed.  
  
"Alright, come find me when you are ready, I'll show you your room."  
  
John winked at her as she left to talk with other guests. He then turned to speak with Remy. Much to John's dismay, Remy had walked over to a different table that was playing cards.  
  
{"Looks like Remy's gonna make some cash for us tonight."} John thought while shaking his head.  
  
Remy wandered over to a card playing table with an open seat. As he sat down (ignoring the steady glares of the table's occupants) Remy pulled out his own deck of cards, shuffled them and began passing the cards out.  
  
"So what's your game? Remy be partial to poker himself." Remy said, playing an ignorant smile on his face. The five men grumbled about intrusions but accepted the seven card hand of poker.  
  
After ten games of quick handy work Gambit laid down a straight. A man to his left slammed down a royal flush of hearts with and indignant "Hah!". Remy grinned slyly, then reached out and touched the queen of hearts. The card glowed faintly, and then exploded.  
  
"Well, looks like Gambit wins after all. Well, I be thankin' ye, but I must take my leave!" He said gathering up his final winnings. Ignoring the glares of the players, Remy pocketed his winnings and found Tabitha. She brought him to a room by a view of the entire town. Not the prettiest sight, but the intentions were noted. His exhausted body took joy in finding that Tabitha had already drawn up a steaming hot bath for him. Remy slipped out of his torn garments and slipped even easier into the hot water.  
  
His muscles eased into the intense heat, savoring every moment. A sigh escaped his lips as he let his head fall back on the edge of the tub. Slowly his heavy eyelids began to close. He felt the strain on his temples as his eyes began to crawl back into his head, leaving his body and entering a dream world.  
  
.................................  
  
{Those eyes pierced the darkness and shadows, piercing him. The placid Raven that had sat in the window sifted through the stale air and now perched atop the cold metallic throne. Remy extended his hand to touch the figure limp in the throne. Remy blindly reached to the shadows, only able to see it's sad, dull, unmoving eyes.  
  
Right before Remy's hand shattered the dark shadows coveting the figure a wall of fire blazed in front of him, encircling him, scorching his hand before he could recoil it. The inferno swirled around him, dancing before his eyes. Unable to escape, Remy fell to his knees. Trying to use his burned hand to stand up, he found that his hand was far to damaged to even twitch. Sitting there, coughing and sputtering, Remy raised his head to look though the flames. Only his reflection, beaten torn and cut, danced back in front of his eyes.}  
  
.................................  
  
Remy's eyes shot open as fast as they humanly could. Once more he couldn't breath, although this time he discovered it was because his head had slipped under the surface of the water while he slept. He bolted up and out of the water. By now it was ice water.  
After drying off Remy lay down on his bed. Looking to the wall he saw that his torn clothing had been repaired and cleaned. Around five thirty John stumbled through the door and tripped onto his bed.  
  
"Oi Mate, you still awake? Thought you'd surely pass out by now."  
  
"Not a chance fo' de Gambit." He said stiffly, not looking at John. Through his peripheral vision Remy saw that John had already fallen asleep. Feeling distant and alone to the world, Remy turned on his side and stared out the window.  
  
{"If only I were so lucky."} He thought.  
  
Hours passed by slowly. The voices in the bar below eventually quieted down to a few chairs scrapping over the uneven floorboards. Soon a soft rapping on his bedroom door gently interrupted the newfound silence. Remy flipped over onto his back and cautiously watched the door slowly creek open. Tabitha then poked her head through the crack he had made by opening the door.  
  
"Is everything okay?" She asked in a timid voice. Remy raised and amused eyebrow.  
  
"Does de Cheré know what time it is?"  
  
"Uh, yes, it's five forty five."  
  
"Then does the Cheré want to tell Gambit what she really wants? No one comes asking, "If everything's okay?" around six in the morning. Not if they value their life." Remy said closing one eye, keeping the other eye one her. Tabitha then entered the room and knelt beside Remy's bed.  
  
"Pyro. said you two are on a quest. a journey." She said, lowering her head to the floor, bangs falling in front of her eyes. "I. I want you to take me with you! Please! Please, take me with you; I'm begging you! There's nothing for me here, I'm trapped here! I have no life; I'm just my father's whore he sells to drunkards! Almost every night they come into my room and rape me! Please. please save me from this hell!" Tabitha suddenly blurted out, jerking her head up. Tears began leaking out of her beautiful blue eyes as they looked into red and black eyes. She tried holding them back, but somehow the tears forced their way out. "Please. save me from what God has condemned!".  
  
A.N: I figure five pages is enough for you guys, eh? Wow!!! So many people reviewed! I have never before received seven reviews on one chapter alone! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! Wow, you guys like this story! YAY! I am so happy!!!! And to those of you whom I did not email my gratitude (and to those of you whom I did, please don't be freaked out), here it is:  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE PERSONS IN THE ENTIRE TIME LINE OF THIS EARTH!!!!!  
  
*ahem* I hope you guys will continue reading, I have so much in store for this story, I need your support. And most of you said that this should be a Romy. to you I propose this:  
  
If I make this a Ryro, I can then write a one shot sequel (Okay, it might be three or four chapters long) in Pyro's point of view. I have ideas for this..  
  
I do hope I have not upset anyone by giving Tabitha such a.. horrible situation. But HEY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!! Seriously, guys, REVIEW! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! *Ahem* Well.. Thanks guys, I'm glad you like this story. Um, I tried to vary my sentence beginnings with this chapter, please tell me if I did a good job. Ah, if you would like to give me helpful advice, then please answer these questions for me.  
  
Have I described scenes, people, and situations well? Did I use a good choice of words? Did I vary my sentence beginnings enough? What aspects of this story do you like/dislike?  
  
These are just questions to make this story better for you, the reader. Okay, done ranting!  
  
AuF Wiedersehen! 


	3. Of Fire, Cards, Bombs and metal

Vampire (de Lebeau)  
  
A.N.:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOW! YOU GUYS LOVE THIS! I LOVE YOU! ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAA!!!!! *ahem* Thanks guys. You're awesome. But I need more from you. I need.. Criticism. Helpful criticism. Good criticism. Wordful criticism. Does the word 'wordful' exist? Eh, it does now. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! I love you guys. *sniff*  
  
"Pyro. said you two are on a quest. a journey." She said, lowering her head to the floor, bangs falling in front of her eyes. "I. I want you to take me with you! Please! Please, take me with you; I'm begging you! There's nothing for me here, I'm trapped here! I have no life; I'm just my father's whore he sells to drunkards! Almost every night they come into my room and rape me! Please. please save me from this hell!" Tabitha suddenly blurted out, jerking her head up. Tears began leaking out of her beautiful blue eyes as they looked into red and black eyes. She tried holding them back, but somehow the tears forced their way out. "Please. save me from what God has condemned!".  
  
Remy winced. "Cheré, if Gambit be takin' ya with us, she would surely die; it is no safer here than with us. De Cheré should make a life for herself. not go off to battle only to lose her precious life." Remy desperately searched for clairvoyance. Gently touching his temples, Remy began to wonder if men with red and black eyes were more so prone to headaches than normal men. "Listen to Remy, Cheré. De Cheré is a singer with a beau voice, not suited for grungy living and monster hunting. Understand Remy so far?"  
  
Tabitha nodded, eyes trained on the floor in front of her. More tears welled up in her deep blue eyes. Remy winced again. Unable to see her in such distress he kept talking, hoping his brain would lead him somewhere useful.  
  
"De Cheré would only end up being killed. Gambit could na' live with that. Cheré, you have no useful abilities, you would only get in the way." Remy said softly. Unable to hold her strong composure, Tabitha wrapped her arms around herself and broke down crying, though still trying to hide her tears and sobs. This tore at Remy's heart, and knowing that she wasn't crying to make them feel guilty did not help Remy stay with his decision.  
  
"Aw, c'mon Mate, let the sheiyla come with us. We can help her; it isn't right to deny her that. That, Mate, is playing God. Deciding who lives in misery and who is saved." John suddenly interrupted, showing that he wasn't asleep. Lying on his back, he glanced at Remy with the most sincere and sympathetic eyes Remy had ever seen. Silence dawned over the three as Tabitha wept, still trying to hold her pain inside, still trying to be strong. After all, who likes a weak woman?  
  
"Alright. De Cheré comes with De Pyro and De Gambit. If we leave now it'll be an easier leave. Gambit be thinkin' if we leave through the window-  
  
"There are guards at every window. My father does not want me leaving, ever. We'll have to take the basement pathways." Tabitha said, interrupting. Rubbing away the tears, she tried to stand up. Slightly weakened by her sudden emotional break down Tabitha wobbled slightly, but quickly regained her footing.  
  
"How much time will that take, Sheiyla?"  
  
"If we leave now and don't get caught or lost, about two days-  
  
"Now Gambit knows we don't have that much time. We'll just be very direct of our escape."  
  
"Aye Mate, but we can't just waltz by the front door and hand them a note, "Oh, by the way, we're takin the Sheiyla", now can we?"  
  
"Yeah, Gambit be thinkin we can."  
  
....................................  
  
Gambit walked quickly down the hall, confidently, as though he owned the tavern. He was followed by Pyro and Tabitha, Tabitha wide eyed at the plan the two were about to execute.  
  
{"They must be crazy. Pyro was right; we can't just walk out of here. Oh, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die."} She thought, slightly panicking. They walked straight up to the guard by the main entrance. The guard had a slight nose whistle as he slept on duty. Pyro cleared his throat, waking up the guard up. Looking puzzled, his eyes barely adjusting to the light, his temper was on a short fuse.  
  
"Whayouwan?" He slurred. The man had a very heavy, gruff accent.  
  
"Remy be wantin' t' leave. Now." The guard then gazed through heavy eyelids at the group, and did a double take upon seeing Tabitha. He pulled out his sword quickly, suddenly wide awake.  
  
"Under direct order of Lord Smith, I cannot let her leave the premises. You two are clear to leave at whenever, but-Sir, are you threatening me?" He said suddenly, cutting himself off to stare at Pyro. Pyro glanced around confused, had he done something? Then Pyro felt warmth in his hand.  
  
"Hello, was' this?" He said glancing to his hand. Pyro's fingers were flicking his lighter on and off. He gave a sheepish laugh. "Why that? Thas' just a nervous habit!" Pyro's next movements were sudden and quick. The tiny fire from the lighter then flashed through the air, taking the form of a Drake. It tore around the room, consuming anything that the flames could. Circling through the room, the fire Drake came back to the guard. At the same moment Tabitha ducked to the side and Gambit dove to the left, gracefully flinging three cards, charged, towards the man. However, the man was not caught off guard. His skin then was suddenly enclosed in a thick heavy metal. The exploding cards didn't leave a singe on him, nor did the fire.  
  
The metal man emerged from the flames and grabbed Gambit by the throat, hoisted him off the uneven floorboards. Gambit's struggled gasps and trashing movements caught Pyro's attention. He pocketed his lighter, remembering just how useful it was against this man of metal, and found a weapon. A lead pole.  
  
{"Oi, is' something."} Pyro thought as he ran at Gambit's attacker. He took three blind swings at the guard before he was swept up with Gambit.  
  
"Way t' go." Gambit rasped out at Pyro. From her hidden corner, Tabitha clasped her hands together, and when she reopened them, they were full of glowing orbs. Lowering her hands to the ground, Tabitha gave a gentle blow, scattering the orbs at the feet of the guard. The glowing orbs exploded, but had as much effect as the charged cards. Wincing, Tabitha retreated to her hiding spot. When ideas had run out and the two mercenaries' necks were close to breaking under the death grip of an underestimated guard, the ground began to violently tremor. The metal man lost all of his footing and crashed heavily to the ground, releasing his captives. Gambit and Pyro scrambled to their feet and turned to their unexpected savior. Proud and tall, the bar tender stood, his eyes role back into his head, arms extended to the air. Tabitha jolted to her feet and ran forward, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Lance!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She bellowed. Lance winced at the new sound in his ear. Giving a gentle smile he pried Tabitha off of him and gave her a gentle, playful nudge on her rear.  
  
"Go on; get outta here before "ol' metal man" can get up. But be sure to come back to me someday." He added. Beaming brightly at him, Tabitha hugged him once more, and then ran forward towards the exit. Slightly stunned, Gambit and Pyro walked out after her. They hadn't been expecting that, above all things. Maybe a bit of a longer battle, even. But luck is luck.  
  
Lance walked over to the guard on the floor. The guard had removed his metal covering (Where it went we'll never know! ^^) and stood up.  
  
"Feelin' all right Piotr?" He asked nimbly. Piotr looked up and grunted.  
  
"She won't come back, you know that?" Piotr said. It was supposed to be a question, but between the two of them it was a statement.  
  
As they stepped outside the bar, Pyro pulled out a small pocket book. With a piece of ash he marked down a dash beside a page full of tick marks. Grinning, Pyro returned the pocket book to his flaming red trench coat.  
  
"Aye, tha' was' fun, wasn' it?" He said, grinning at Gambit and Tabitha, who did not share his sentiment.  
  
"Remy be thinkin' d' Pyro be enjoying dis' too much."..........  
  
A.N. : Okies, short chapter yes, but you can only have a taste. First two hits were free, not you have to earn the rest of your high. And I read fanfiction too; I know how much of a high it creates. I also know how painfully addicting it is. I sympathize. But I prefer to mock. All right, as I said earlier, You guys gotta earn the next chapter, AND REVIEW YOUR ASSES OFF!!!!!!!! CRITICISM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kay? Luv ya'll!!!!!!  
  
AuF Wiederzehen! 


	4. City of Felnarl, a journey begun

AN: Alrighty, hoohoo. I luv you guys. I do. You are all so awesome...  
  
Wow, I love you all. 28 reviews. best I've ever done! But I can't but to think that you guys only like this story for it's pairing. For that, I hate you. For your review, I adore you. Please, the plot is forming in my head; I believe I know who the pairing will be. And I'm not telling. Nya nya nya nya. Okay, now that I have my heroes introduced, I can begin the plot. I hope I don't lose some of the story, mind you. I have a plot, and I know where I want to go, but this might take some effort, so please show some support and offer up your ideas! I give all credit where it's due, and I do take your ideas seriously. So, into the plot we go!  
  
*no drowning, I don't want to save you from my plot holes *  
  
............................................................................ ....................................................................  
  
"So... you guys are after... a Vampire?" Tabitha asked finally. It had taken most fifteen minutes for Pyro and Gambit to explain their quest. Now, after Tabitha's escape, the trio sat in a dense forest, waiting out the night. Crickets chirped around them, signaling the safety of the still night.  
  
"Yeah Sheila we're goin' to Felnarl. It isn't to far from here, a day away. We're supposed to find this Vamp, and bring it back to our employer. Oh, uh, you'll need an Alias, you name will only ... um... tha's your part, Cajun."  
  
Gambit sighed at Pyro's lack of memory. "De Cheré be needin' an alias so no one be tracking her. So tha' no one can trace this outing to her." Rubbing his red-black eyes, Gambit let himself flop onto his back, arms behind his head. It was over a weak since he last slept well, he needed the rest. Tabitha fell into deep thought, almost as deep a thought as when Pyro was trying to select his alias. The two were very comical together; they were always flirting and joking. It would probably continue into the later night, once again keeping poor Remy awake. Eventually Pyro drank himself out, an empty flask falling to the ground. With him out, the fire died immediately. Remy grinned slightly without the light, and he couldn't even tell when his eyes where shut. But soon that limp smile on his face disappeared as Remy traveled through his dreamland.  
  
*{Echoing footsteps. Empty hallway, tall and massive. Glassless windows towering far above his head. Long corridor, and at the end awaited what he sought. Quickening footsteps, a raven glided by his head and soared to the top of a black sleek metal throne. The metallic throne. The limp figure and swirling fire. Flames licking at His face. The limp body, almost dead, with its gleaming emerald eyes and shadowed features. Remy couldn't take it everything in fast enough; it was as though he were outside his body, just gliding along. The fire then let an opening to Remy's left. His head immediately turned to the change in environment. His eyes then rested on the softest image he had seen. An Angel, softly glowing with white radiance. The angel looked at him, its features shaded by the light behind it. Beautiful wings stretched behind it, feathers lined with silver. Feathers, with blood slowly running down. The Angel's soft eyes hit him, telling him everything, yet he retained nothing. Soft bells sounded in the distant background, sending a chill down Remy's spine...}*  
  
Remy's bleary eyes pried themselves open. Something was shaking him, trying to grab his attention. And Lo, Tabitha, her beautiful sapphire eyes shinning, was stirring him.  
  
"What is the Cheré disturbing me for?" Remy asked with an irritated voice; though secretly, he was glad to be out of his hellish dreamland.  
  
"You were really freaking out... I thought you would want to be woken up..." Tabitha said quietly. Seeing he had been harsher than necessary, he sat up. Smiling, he nodded lightly.  
  
"Thanks Cheré, I'm glad. And you can call me Remy now, we aren't on any business now. So why isn't the Cheré sleepin'?"  
  
"Oh, Well, I was worried about you. Oh! I've thought of an Alias! What do you think of 'Boom boom'?"  
  
"Well Cheré, Remy be givin' ya points for originality..." He said smiling. Tabitha returned his smile.  
  
"You look like you haven't slept in ages. True?" She asked. Remy nodded. "This," Tabitha said, "is something I'm good at. Close your eyes and listen, m'kay?" Remy raised an eyebrow, but trusted her and closed his eyes. Tabitha began to sing a soft lullaby, her voice singing ancient words and rhythms. Remy almost immediately felt soothed, taken to a void space deep within him. His mind blank, he slipped back into a dreamless sleep. When his breathing evened out, Tabitha smiled and traced her fingers lightly over the side of his face.  
  
"My savior." she whispered.  
  
....................................  
  
"Ah Mate, we've made it. Felnarl." Pyro said, taking a deep breath and looking around excitedly. His smile seemed to freeze, then dull. "Kinda bleak, ain't it?"  
  
Grey clouds hung low, sunlight sifted down in small streams. Houses and stores along side the streets were dull greys and browns made of rotting and warped wood. The roads were muddy from light shower at dawn, but drying slowly.  
  
A woman then burst out of their door screaming and ran into the street. There she collapsed down to her knees, head on her arms in front of her. Her sobs screamed with anguish as a man appeared in the doorway, looking as perturbed as the old woman. He leaned against the door frame and covered his eyes with his hand, hiding his own tears. Neighbors slowly came from their homes to see the travesty. A close friend of the woman in the street came and knelt by the weeping woman, putting her hands on the woman's shoulders. No words were spoken as the husband went and slowly pulled the woman to her feet, put her arm around his shoulder and led her back into their house. The crowd lingered, then solemnly retreated to their homes. They knew.  
  
Shocked at the sudden commotion, Pyro grabbed the arm of a passing villager.  
  
"What just happened there mate?!"  
  
The villager scanned over the foreigner, trying to identify his accent. With a suspicious look in his eye, he spoke. "The Vampire was here two days ago, and took the Baker's daughter. and returned her last night. dead."  
  
"How would you know that?"  
  
"That's what happens to everyone. Some one is taken away by the Vampire, and is returned to his or her bed two days later." The man then shook his arm loose of Pyro's stunned gripe and walked off to his mourning family.  
  
The three mercenaries stood stunned in silence. Five minutes later, the undertakers came and disappeared into the Baker's house and re-appeared carrying the body. Another five minutes passed, and everyone was milling about, going about their lives like normal. All except for the Baker's family. Going to look for information before seeking out their target, the group decided to separate.  
  
Tabitha wandered around aimlessly for a while, trying to figure out where to begin. She then noticed a group of Ravens watching her. Pulling a man aside from the sidewalk, she asked about the presence of the Ravens.  
  
"They always appear when a "Void" returns." A villager commented to Tabitha's confused expression. She turned to the man.  
  
"A "Void"? What's that?"  
  
"A Void is a victim of the Vampire. It's funny, they aren't drained of blood, just like. No one knows how they die, but they are void of all life. No signs that would say they ever were alive to begin, besides our memories anyway."  
  
Slightly disturbed, Tabitha went off to find Pyro and Gambit. It wasn't much, but the Ravens knew something. She shuddered under the beady and steady stare of the Ravens.  
  
....................................  
  
"Yeah, what d' ya think it means Sheila?" Pyro asked her when the three met up at an almost clear bar.  
  
"I dunno. There were about fifty of them, I could feel them staring into me. But it's definitely out of place. I've never heard of that anywhere else. Gambit? Did you get any information?" Tabitha said thoughtfully  
  
"Remy found nothin'. I'm thinkin' we're goin to have to just go to the Castle of Felnarl. Ravens might have nothing to do with it. Maybe those birds aren't even Ravens." Remy said, the stress eminent in his voice. He rubbed his red and black eyes and stood up. "Remy be turinin' in fo' the night." He announced. As he walked away Tabitha quickly stood up, knocking her chair down.  
  
"Uh. how. how did you sleep last night?" She blurted out after stuttering. Remy seemed surprised by the question, but smiled.  
  
"Of course Cherè, thanks. Hey, would de Cherè mind stopping in before she goes t' sleep? I wouldn't mind sleepin' like that again, if it isn't too much of a problem."  
  
Tabitha blushed and nodded. Remy disappeared up the stairs to his room in the Inn above the bar. After he was out of earshot, Pyro turned to Tabitha.  
  
"Have we a little crush?" He asked. Tabitha blushed in response.  
  
"He saved me from that life. He brought me with him."  
  
"Ouch Sheila, I'm hurt. Wasn't I a good enough white Knight in Shining armour for you?" He asked jokingly. Tabitha stopped, thinking he was serious for a moment. She then laughed boisterously, and lightly punched him in the arm while he laughed with her. Pyro then gave her a little push on the rump towards the stairs.  
  
"Go on Sheila; go sing your Gambit to sleep."  
  
....................................  
  
Remy sighed, letting the stress flow out of him. The cold air tingled against his bare chest. His pillow was a bit stiff, but it was better than the rock he had used during their travels. He left the sheet down by his feet, his arms behind his head. A knock gently wrapped at his door.  
  
"C'mon in Cherè."  
  
Tabitha slipped in through a tiny crack in the door she created and silently shut it behind her. When she looked at Remy, her face blushed. Luckily for her the dark of the room masked the crimson hue of her cheeks. Head facing the floor she walked over and sat next to Remy on the bed. He closed his eyes and thanked her; she began singing in a delicate voice, the ancient words that lulled and lured Remy into blissful, dreamless sleep.  
  
....................................  
  
When Remy awoke he found himself alone. Pyro's bed was empty; the sheets were strewn aside and the pillow half off the bed. Tabitha's bed was undisturbed. He walked outside and immediately Pyro ran full speed up to him, nearly knocking him over. He was breathless and looked quite panicked.  
  
"Wha- Gambit started to say, but was cut off by Pyro.  
  
"I can't find Tabitha anywhere! No one around he has seen her at all today, she wasn't in the room when I went up to bed and-Mate!" He cried out exasperatedly. Immediately Gambit and Pyro set out again to search for Tabitha. Defeated, they returned to the sidewalk outside the Tavern.  
  
As they stood, dumbfounded at their situation, a small piece of parchment fluttered down in front them. Gambit bent down and picked it up, reading it aloud.  
  
"I have her. Come find me." Gambit read, looking up at Pyro. "Signed, Vampire."  
  
A.N: Okies, Hiya all. Sorry for another short chapter and sorry for how long it took to write this damn chapter. I had winter break and immediately after that I had an English project for Mrs. Wells. Damn her. Well, please review. And talk to me. About the story. I've heard most of your votes, and have made my decision (and I'm not telling you!) so tell me what you like about my story. Do you like the plot, setting, idea what? Do you have any suggestions? I listen to them, ya know. Well, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Auf Wiederzehen. 


End file.
